


Some Cecilos Drabbles

by gildedeggplant



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedeggplant/pseuds/gildedeggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Checking you out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by valda - "I was just checking you out."

Cecil sat stock still in his swivel chair, hands in his lap, mouth twitching from the effort of maintaining a straight face. With his eyes, he followed the progress of the scientist around the perimeter of the studio. Carlos, perfect of hair and teeth, was holding some kind of box up to various objects, frowning as it beeped faster or slower, and making notations in a notebook.

“You _know_ ,” Cecil drawled. “Pens are considered forbidden technology. You’re _terribly_ brave to be using one.”

Carlos glanced up, gave a noncommittal harumph, and went back to his measurements. He had made nearly a full circuit of the room by this point - only the desk remained. Approaching it on hands and knees, he seemed almost startled to find a tall, smirking announcer in his way. “Sorry. Um, could you…?” He indicated the area directly in front of Cecil’s feet.

“Oh! Oh, of course! Anything for science.” Cecil scooted backwards and rearranged himself in the chair, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his chin on his knees. He watched as the scientist actually crawled under the desk, leaving only his adorable lab-coated posterior visible. Cecil bit his lower lip to keep from bursting into giggles.

Then it got worse. After emerging, the scientist refocused his attention on Cecil himself, who felt his cheeks pinkening as the other man slowly ran the blinking box up and down his body. “What.” he managed. “Ahem. What are you doing.”

Carlos, practically nose to nose with him now, met his gaze with guileless brown eyes. “Oh! I was just checking you out.” There was a brief silence, and something undefined passed between them.

Then the box broke into bird song. Actual _bird song_.

Carlos jerked upright, muttered something about evacuation, and retreated to the lobby. Cecil allowed himself exactly ten seconds to grin stupidly into space - after all, The Weather was almost over. 


	2. Tell me she's lying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ordinarybird - "Tell me she's lying."

Cecil shut the door quietly behind him and leaned against it, trying to get his breathing under control. “Tell me she was lying,” he said, almost to himself.

“Hmm?” Carlos was bent over a table, peering at something green and shimmery. “Alicia? I’m not sure they _can_ lie, actually. Their socio-linguistic structure is fascinating.”

Cecil felt himself sliding down the door, despair and momentum carrying him inexorably floorward. “Tell me… she said… you’re not coming back?” Some ill-advised optimism made him phrase it as a question, though he addressed it to the carpet.  

“Oh.” He had Carlos’s full attention now. “That’s… I mean… I didn’t say that, exactly.”

“I thought you said she couldn’t lie.” It came out more bitterly than he intended.

“No.” A sigh. “It’s not a lie - not really. I just said that I wasn’t sure I wanted to go back to Night Vale.”

Cecil curled into himself, tremors of sorrow radiating through his body like tectonic shifts. He said nothing, because there was nothing to say. There was nothing, anymore. From far away, he heard footsteps, felt his boyfriend’s arms around him, and he didn’t resist because it didn’t matter.

“Cecil… Cecil… darling honey… you don’t understand…”

He felt warm breath against his cheek, but it was so far away. It was already gone.

“Baby. Listen. Night Vale is… “ Carlos sighed. “It hurts you. It hurts everyone. I’m not sure I want to go back there. But listen. I’m not leaving _you_. I am _never_ leaving you. Ever ever. Do you understand?”

Cecil did not understand, but he felt closer to this reality now, and a bit safer. “Ok. Yes.” He shivered and nestled closer to the truest thing he had ever known. “If you say so, then I believe you, Carlos. Ok.”


End file.
